Trololol
Planet Larraman Jrames Larraman Jrames appears to be your average M-Class planet from orbit. There appear to be cities here and there, visible from the night side. And yet, the surface reveals something decidedly unfriendly. There's an air of constant suspicion and hostility from the world's ten foot tall humanoid inhabitants, and they appear to be constantly watching one another for signs of misconduct of some kind. Still, the spaceport has signs that appear friendly enough, featuring messages like, "Outsiders Welcome" and "Even Robots" and "Even if Those Robots are at War With Each Other." Hmmmm. The scene: The battlefields of Blackphase, a backwater world which nevertheless had a Decepticon garrison and energon farming operation. And thanks to Silas lying about the planet's name, claiming that it was dubbed Blackface by the Decepticons, it's being overrun by hordes of howling Larramanians armed with a motley assortment of weapons! "RACISTS! RACISTS! WE'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" they shriek as they begin to pile over the Decepticon defense line, piling onto the defenders and overwhelming them. One of the Decepticons, a gumby seeker, turns to the camera, glowers, and says, "Yeah, I just got one thing to say to you, Scorponok--HAIL GALVATRON." And then he's pulled down by the horde. "THAT," Scorponok says as he paces the bridge of the Hellbender, "was the last transmission from Blackphase!" He indicates the video that just played on the main screen. "These... Larramanians are simple-minded, overreactionary idiots, easily manipulated by whomever can find a way to press their buttons. But... there may be a solution to this problem!" His head transforms into Lord Zarak, who hops onto Scorponok's now hollow head. "Yes, after speaking to some of my new friends on Monacus about this planet, it seems that there's actually a very good reason the inhabitants are all insane. They haven't been taking their anti-psychotic medications! Yes, a drug transport was scheduled to deliver a shipment of medications directly to their world nearly four hundred years ago, but it hit an asteroid while en route and was crippled, thought lost for generations. But thanks to my contacts, we've managed to recover the shipment of medications! It's in our cargo bay now. Just one task remains--how to make them take their medicine!" Meanwhile, the planet Laraman Jrames looms large on the viewscreen. Rumble frowns to himself, "Waittaminute, we're gonna..." He stumbles over the next word, "Help? these guys?" The tiny blue Con shakes his head, then hops off of the convenient crate he was perched on, "Why don't we just pulversmash em, or crushammer these guys? Frenzy could go out and drop the bass on em, and I could give em the hammers." He considers the task, "Wait, is this one of Swindle's things? Did he get somethin on you and is trying to make monies off of this, cuz he's been telling me things he wants done too cuz of what he said an..." Rumble pauses, "Anyway, why we doin this again?" Jetfire has left. Lord Zarak says, as if it's elementary, "You and Frenzy could smash an *entire planet?* I somehow doubt that--you couldn't even manage it on Earth. And, no, perish the thought of Swindle blackmailing either me or Scorponok! Bruticus would need a new leg if he tried that. And as for WHY... well, you saw the video. Those Larramanians are uncoordinated and poorly equipped, but all it takes is Silas whispering in their ears of some 'verbal atrocity' we supposedly committed, and suddenly they're piling into troop transports by the thousands, screaming for our heads. There's so many of them that one outpost reported that they used a pile of their own dead bodies to scale a one hundreed foot wall. When they want to kill someone, which is not hard for them to want, they will charge in with reckless abandon, heedless of casualties or personal injury." Jetfire has arrived. Marauder's never quite been too comfortable around these Masters. He's still not convinced of the merits, so when he sees Scoponok's head transform, it unnerves him a little. Fortunately, the feeling does not last, and he tries not to call attention to it. "Can this, medication," his attention now shifts to the objective at hand, "be converted into an aerosol? It would be labour intensive to forcibly inject an entire planet worth of innoculations." He may not be a medic, or anywhere close to it, but if they have to give medicine to these things, then he will try to pull it off. Rumble is actually taken aback, "They did? They got footage of that?" He grins for a moment, then says more conspiratorially, "Well if Bruticus needed a new leg, I wouldn't be complainin. Just sayin!" He looks over the planet's basic schematics, "Okay so we gotta h-help these guys. Okay, so we just uhm...." He starts hitting buttons, showing a possible plan, The medical transport crashes right into the planet as he laughs to himself. "Uh, yeah, so how about we do that? We just smash it in em, and then they get...uhm..." Scorponok was no fun. Zarak was no fun either. Rumble coughs, "Okay so uhm, lesse, what if Soundwave did a broadcast that TOLD em that they gotta go eat their pills..." He pauses, just having to ask the question again, "And these pills ain't gonna kill em right?" Suddenly the cassettecon jumps, turning around, "Wait, these was the guys who wanted to ram Cybertron with their planet right? Can we do somethin that...you know, involves that?" 'Brainstorm' has arrived. Lord Zarak rubs his chin. "Aerosol? Maybe, but I am concerned that it would settle too quickly. There might be another, more certain way of delivering the drugs to the denizens of this wretched planet!" Zarak was referring to the video of Blackphase being overrun, but nevermind that. "Hrm, no, no crashing the transport, that would destroy the medication. And that would be a good plan, Rumble, regarding Soundwave, but he is, unfortunately, tending to other duties at the moment." He sounds a bit flustered answering so many questions. "No, no, the pills won't kill them! But they don't have to, either--it'll just get them out of our way. And yes, yes, Rumble, they are the ones that tried to ram our planet with their planet, but we can't try to use that against them because they blew out the thousands of FTL drives they had linked together for that plot." Marauder raises his hands as he speaks, using them for dramatic effect, "Presumably these pills were designed to be taken orally. But what other delivery methods do we have available? If they cannot be converted to an air delivery, can it be absorbed through the skin? We could seed the clouds, and cause it to rain. Or if there water supply isn't too diverse, perhaps we could place it there. What kind of a time frame do we have to work with?" Why, oh for the love of Primus, why isn't there a scientist on hand to create some igneous instant delivery system? Rumble shrugs blankly. That was a lot of words right there. "So what, we just put it in their energon or somethin like you do when the Predacons aren't wantin to take their oil?" He snaps his fingers, "Wait, I got it, we uhm...use the big engine, and we steer the planet into a sun and we ignore the whole thing. Then those guys aren't a problem anymore and we can go back and do stuff that doesn't require thinkin!" Rumble is also extremely proud of himself for that idea, by the way. Lord Zarak frowns. "Using the rain might have worked, but the planet has little rainfall, and we need to ensure that the ENTIRE POPULATION is doused simultaneously. Hm... but the water supply! Yes, maybe we could contaminate their water supply. Even then, however, we'd have to set foot on the world--and confront the inhabitants!" The cassetticon's remarks make Zarak facepalm a bit. "Rumble, Rumble. I realize that we are all Decepticons, but surely even *we* can try a solution that doesn't involve... well, I was going to say violence, but let's be honest, this will likely require a lot of violence. I suppose the term is 'total destruction.' Yes, total destruction may be more fun, but we haven't the energon to waste killing every single last one of these fools. HELM!" Zarak barks at a gumby 'con at the helm. "Take us down near their water treatment plant. Get ready, Decepticons! This could be... bad." And as if anticipating how bad it will be, he transforms back into Scorponok's head. "Hnh, personally I would've gone for just killing them first, myself, but I suppose Zarak has a point," Scorponok grumps. "We can't waste resources massacring them right now!" The Hellbender breaks through the atmosphere, and begins to settle down by the plant. Hatches open. Larramanians look up, frowning. Frenzy has arrived. Marauder glances at Rumble, and uncharacteristically, he lets his mouth hang agape. He stares, blinks several times, and then closes his mouth. No good can come of encouraging the little punk. He then wonders why Soundwave keeps the little guy around. His earthquakes surely can't be that valuable. He's so distracted by his own thoughts regarding the viability of replacing Rumble with a drone, that e doesn't even notice Zarek returning to Scorponok. "It is surprisingly easy to wipe out a civilisation. Most, even among the Decepticons, don't have the stomach for it. Organic life is... fragile, at the best of times." He says this, having a conversation about mass extermination, as he checks his systems, that his ammunition is fully loaded, his energon reserves at maximum, going through each weapon in his arsenal. How quaint. Jetfire, Perceptor, and 'Brainstorm' have set up some sort of temporary research station just outside the native settlement where the Larramnians appear to be recklessly attacking the Decepticons. The scientists have been speculating lately that the natives were in fact affected by some sort of psychological ailment. Thus, they've been passively observing the natives for a few cycles, taking behavioral readings and gathering data from long-range scans. But the alarms start screeching when the Hellbender suddenly enter the atmosphere. Decepticons always mean trouble! Rumble says after a moment, "Okay, so we get a really really REALLY big hammer, and we break the planet wiff it." He holds out his hands, imitating the gesture. Of course by the time he has this epiphany, the Hellbender is already planetside. Rumble emerges, that same confident, cocky grin on his face he's known for. Grumbling is sort of like rumbling, and that in some weird way pleases him. "So we just gonna do this in front of everybody?" And of course, George has come along as well--he almost never leaves Jetfire's side, and plus, he's a help with these psychologically deranged natives because of his telepathic abilities. Or at least Perceptor hopes he will be. The scientist is assisting Jetfire with analyzing some of the data they've gathered on the native inhabitants, trying not to be distracted by the sounds George is currently making. The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, metal ringing off metal as Frenzy sprints down the hallway. He wasn't going to come out to play today, but the news of getting to cause destruction and mayhem causes him to bolt for the outside as fast as his little legs can carry him. A faint 'waitwaitwaitwaitwait' can be heard from the landing bay before the other minicon busts out, arms splayed out and up, his face a contorted visage of glee and violence approaching. "Wait for me!" Tada! Rumble chuckles as he looks out on Planet LJ, "Yo Frenzy, lookit these guys. They're all mad at us. Mebbe you should drop some dub on em, make em REALLY mad." He chuckles to himself, oblivious to whatever danger a livid horde of the natives could really do. The Hellbender lands near the water treatment plant, hatches lowered. "Don't underestimate organics, Marauder," Scorponok says. "If you ever do, you may wake up one day to find out you're a Headmaster!" Grimacing, he begins to step down from the ship, looking around at the slowly gathering inhabitants, who are staring up at them, as if not sure what they're seeing, or not sure of what they' should do. "Decepticons, I want some of you to begin the process of unloading the drugs into the water treatment plant!" As he says this, gumbies begin to offload crates of drugs by the plant, all of them labeled 'ANTI-PSYCHOTIC DRUGS' in a forgotten alien tongue. "The rest of you, hold off the inhabitants--gah!" A rock bounces off his protective facial visor. "HEY! It's those... those... RACIST BIGOTED HOMOPHOBES!" shrieks the Larramanian who threw the rock. "WE SHOULD KILL 'EM! And HANG 'EM!" A chorus of "kill 'em, skin 'em, hang 'em" starts up as more of the aliens converge. <'Decepticon'> Special Agent Marauder says, "Is lethal force permitted?" <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "when is it not?" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "If you DON'T use lethal force, I'll use it on YOU!" <'Decepticon'> Special Agent Marauder says, "I thought we were here to save these wretched creatures..." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "HAHAHAHA, no, Marauder, we're not here to save them, just drug them into a stupor until the war's over!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "AFTER the war we can deal with this place on OUR terms!" 'Brainstorm' is there, but he appears to be quite distracted by a datapad he's holding and staring at. If asked, he will swear it has something to do with his observational duties, but he's not letting anyone see what it is. <'Decepticon'> Special Agent Marauder says, "Aye, sir." Rumble shakes his fist, but he actually reels from the rock throwing. The rocks are big, he is small. "Hey watchit you!" He shouts back, "I aint no homophone" Rumble tilts his head back towards Frenzy, "Yo Zee, time for a bit of crowd control!" With a mighty leap that's actually more flight than anything, Rumble lands near the ground at the gumby offloaders. "Hands off the boxes, you creeps!" His hands shift into the dreaded piledrivers, "Imma pulvercrash the lot of ya!" Confronting the LJians, Rumble prepares to unleash his worst. Marauder steps out onto the hanger ramp that descends, and gazes at the approaching organics. He doesn't exactly turn away from them, but his cheek guard lights up as he speaks on the radio. Idly, he shoots one of the creatures with a laser pistol that gets too close to him. The final transmission is simple, "Aye, sir," and then he begins to open fire on the masses, providing suppression fire for the vehicons and seekers that begin unloading the anti-psychotics. "You may not understand me," he says in a grim tone, "But listen to the tone of my voice. Stay back, or you will die." And for emphasis, he fires a few times into the crowd. Cheerful, isn't he? Frenzy slams his fists together, a loud metallic bang. "Yeah, you loco locals, watch it with the scenery!" A quick, short radio burst to the other cons that he's going to let loose his famous sonic assault. "You drop the hammers Rumble and I'll drop the bass!" Together the two minicons with Marauder'''s gunfire should keep the locals at bay for the moment. A horde of Larramanians bears down on the Cassetticons, bearing what appears to be laser picks. Getting chopped up by those things could be slow and painful! "YOU ARE AS DUMB AS YOU ARE SMALL HAHAHA I JUST PUT YOU DOWN STUPID," shrieks one of the aliens through clenched teeth. Another screams, "HE SAID LOCO, HE'S MAKING FUN OF LATINOS! KILL THE RED ONE!" '''Scorponok grumbles at the signal that Frenzy's going to use his sonics. He doesn't like going deaf, but it's better to do it voluntarily than not so voluntarily. "Fine, just kill them!" A horde of Larramanians fling themselves at him, and begin to crawl all over him! "Gah--you wretches!" He tries to pick them off but it's picking away ants. It turns out that Marauder hit Larramanians that all had orange skin! "YOU SEE THAT?!" one of them yells. "HE ONLY SHOOTS ORANGE PEOPLE, KILL THAT ONE TOO I GUESS!" Laser lawn darts are tossed at Marauder! Rumble shouts, "You got it, Zee!" As the Larramanians charge him, Rumble does his thing! "No way!" He slams his hammers into the earth, rocking the area, intent on sending everyone tumbling, friend or foe. He ain't exactly particular, and earthquakes aren't exactly precise. "Rassafrassin guys, you're just all sorts of angry. Have a seat!" And with that, the earth splits, rocks creep up out of the caverns, as he starts to cause great damage to the area as Frenzy's squelching speakers do their thing. 'Brainstorm' goes home. 'Brainstorm' has left. <'Cybertron'> Rumble says, "On Planet Larraman James, a report comes in to Iacon from the tech crew there. One of the cassettebots, an eagle of some sort is on screen. "Hawkward here! Things have gotten bad real quick! I don't know what happened. The Decepticons are here, trying to poison HRAWWK the water supply! Frenzy and Rumble are attacking the locals! Someone send help!" **Following is footage of Rumble and Frenzy doing exactly that, sending a mob of rage induced locals onto their butts, squelching radio frequencies neutralizing them. Marauder is visible in the background, being weakly assaulted as he fires shots off-screen." Frenzy says, "I may not be a smart con, but at least I don't smell! BOOOM! 180db+ of pure sonic assault eminate from within the mighty minicon, abruptly deafening anyone within earshot, violently. "Have fun with bleeding ear drums fools!" Just for safety's sake, Frenzy busts out his laser pistols if anyone gets really close...Pew pew!" Marauder is accused of discriminately shooting. The solution is simple. He begins indiscriminately shooting, and tries to hit indigenous life forms of all shapes, sizes, and colours. He may be racist, but he's racist against organic life form, not their colouration. Moving forward, he does his best to keep them off of him, but that could become a problem. "Do we have any explosives? Grenades would be most appropriate... Or Rumble, Frenzy, why don't you two shake them up a bit?" The earthquakes have a powerful effect on the world! It seems that the structures here are in poor condition, as the streets split open immediately and a nearby building shudders before collapsing into itself, sending out a storm of dust. Larramanians try to continue their charge, but the powerful shockwaves throw them to the ground, and many flail helplessly as they are plunged into the earth. Some of them get the idea to come at Rumble from the sides, but they halt when Frenzy's sonics start up, as if they hit an invisible doggy fence. They clutch their ears in pain as blood pours out of them. "YEAH, WELL THIS IS THE WORST MUSIC I EVER HEARD SO SCREW YOU!" one yells before the cracking ground spreads to beneath his feet, and he falls in. Meanwhile, since Marauder didn't test to see if he dodged the lawn darts, he automatically fails, becoming riddled by them! And it's too late to shoot indiscriminately--the LJ'ers now forever believe that Marauder is a huge racist and continue to hurl darts at him! Combat: Rumble compares his Armor to 50: Failure :( Combat: Marauder compares his Armor to 50: Success! <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Well done, little tapes! Your destructive capacity is impressive!" Rumble laughs as the rioting Lamarrians fall to their doom! Kinda disturbing really, he was sort of cute in the show, but now, he's acutally doing some murder! One might argue self-defense, but he's laughing as it happens. "That'll show ya, you just keep linin em up...and I'll knock em down!" He actually starts wearing out a bit early, "Hammers, Hammers, Hammers! Hammers! Hammers!" He breaks a large chasm into the ground, able to cut loose for once, and these guys are land bound too, so that means they get the FULL Rumble experience. After a few moments, he actually staggers, "Whew...dizzy." Naturally that's his bro Frenzy's work. "Kay, I'ma gonna go over here an check on the mooks, make sure they doin the poison!" Combat: Rumble compares his Firepower to 80: Failure :( <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "We're just here to help!" Combat: Rumble compares his Firepower to 80: Success! Marauder, being a giant green and purple robot, doesn't even attempt to dodge the spears being hurled at him. What would be the point, especially the way he moves. He's not exactly nimble. Fortunately for him, most of the spears seem to clang against his exterior plating, and fall at the ground before him. When one catches him in the face, he closes his optic, opens it, looks about, seeing things hazy, "That, my optic, you little vermin, that hurt!" So he shoots them, again and again. <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "Hammers, Hammers, Hammers! Hammers! Hammers! Hammers! HAMMERS!" <'Decepticon'> Rumble says, "FRENZY, CRANK IT UP, I CAN STILL HEAR KINDA!" The chasm Rumble opens up is eventually so deep that blasts of lava from it, and Larramanians continue to fall in as the chasm expands and they charge heedlessly in. But the chasm starts to get a bit too big, and Scorponok, covered in Larramanians like a beekeeper covered in angry bees, yells, "Rumble, that's enough, you'll destroy our landing zone!" He grunts as he remembers that no one can hear with Rumble's shakin' going on. "Nnnh--" Fortunately, though, Rumble seemed to get tired and stopped on his own, so Scorponok resumes plucking away the aliens from his body, tearing them aside at half a dozen a time. Eventually the LJ'ers realize that the lawn darts aren't enough, and soon someone drives a truck at Marauder, screaming, bloody tears rolling down his cheeks. In the back of the truck? One thousand pounds of crude explosives. "YEAAAAGHH DIEEE YOU ANTI-SEMITE!" Don't worry about it, they're confused. Obviously. Meanwhile the gumbies continue to unpack the boxes, looking rather terrified as more of the aliens converge. "Geeze, I'd run, but where to?" one mutters as he sets down another box. Frenzy laughs a strange, muted laugh as the audio barrage carries on, keeping the locals at bay. Frenzy steps up ahead of Marauder now, trying to push back the Larramanians sticking throwing their stabby darts. "And here's another hit from Earth!" Somehow, Frenzy's managed to sample the song 'Baby' and mix it with some dubstep for one of the worst songs known to bots and cons alike. Combat: Marauder compares his Agility to 50: Success! <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Frenzy, I can't hear anything outside of this frequency, but whatever you're doing FEELS awful!" Marauder groans, and flies up as the truck comes crashing into him. It nicks his shin and toe, but isn't enough to keep him there. Seeing the explosives in the back, Marauder does what any respectable Decepticon would do. He waits for the truck driver to get close to some of the driver's allies, and Marauder shoots at the explosives! <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "...brilliant!" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Apparently this song drives the earth girls nuts!" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "That was a song!? That can't be right--who would voluntarily listen to it!?" <'Decepticon'> Special Agent Marauder says, "Partially developed organics with female sexual organs, I would imagine." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" While the Larramanians no longer have to worry about a massive expanding chasm, those that survived THAT may have to contend with an even worse fate--'Frenzys dubstep remix of 'Baby'! They lose all sense of self--their eyes point in different directions, their already deranged brains start to go haywire, and finally, they turn on each other in a horrendous bloodbath of mindless carnage! Soon there's a pile of bodies so high that it comes up to '''Scorponoks knees! '''Marauder' is lucky that the driver was too discombobulated by the explosives to trigger them when he got close, but on the other hand, the driver's close enough that when the explosives go off, they might catch him in the blast. "THAT IS GOOD, DECEPTICONS!" Scorponok yells as the LJ'ers that had been clinging to him fall away from him, flailing around like they're having a seizure. "The workers need more time to--oh, curse it." He remembers again that no one can hear. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "The workers need more time to unload the drugs! Keep up the carnage!" Combat: Marauder compares his Agility to 50: Success! Frenzy falls to one need as the enormous energy output of his Drum Screech finally takes its toll. Just in time though as it seems his latest musical selection, played at ridiculously loud levels not only afflicted them physically, but mentally. "Alright you yutzes..." He stops as he remembers everyone's deaf at this point and moves to avoid the imminent truck-bomb-explosion as he runs back up the ramp, pistols at the ready. Marauder barely got out of the blast range, "Vile creature," he curses as it goes off even before he shot at it, "That almost caught me." In fact, his feet super-heated, but that's all. Deciding to stay aloft, he tries to pick off the last few LJ'ers on Scorponok, aiming carefully... but is it carefully enough? Combat: Marauder compares his Accuracy to 60: Failure :( Combat: Marauder strikes Scorponok with his Somebody gonna get a burn real bad (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. ZAT! While Marauder helped to pick off most of the LJ'ers, he also hit Scorponok in the chest with a stray blast! Scorponok pauses in his own efforts at murder to glare at Marauder for a good long while. "It is... FORTUNATE FOR YOU, Marauder," Scorponok growls, his cheek twitching, "That your attacks are so PATHETICALLY WEAK that I was not harmed! And also that Zarak reminded me I have bigger problems right now!" Unfortunately, while Frenzy had done a lot of work to keep the LJ'ers at bay, once the sonics drop, a new fresh wave of them surges over the bodies of all the dead ones, chanting that the Decepticons are racists, homophobes, etc. In the meantime, the enormous chasm Rumble opened in the planet's ground, pile of dead bodies, and lasers going every which way should be visible for quite some distance. Maybe even noticeable by Autobots? Marauder waves a hand in Scorponok's direction as if to show that he is apologetic for it. The insult isn't well received, but Marauder isn't about to pick a fight with Scorponok. Not when he's in the wrong. So he raises the level of power and continues to fire down on the populace, since he's no longer trying to pick bodies off of a fellow Decepticon. As more of the life forms emerge, Marauder takes a moment to try and aim a shot. A little crosshairs emerges from his railgun, and he begins to scan the belligerents. Dozens of tiny little targets emerge on them and with the press of a button, he fires his a cyclindical object up into the air, and it bursts open, dozens of compartments spewing out of them, each with a target, a direction, all aiming for the left leg, right behind the knee. Smart ammunition, gotta love it. Combat: Marauder compares his Accuracy to 60: Success! Combat: You ain't no admin, sucka! Frenzy watches Scorponok take the heat from Marauder and sighs, "O, to be tall and nearly impervious to physical harm." Okay, so he might have a small ...small complex. "Fudge it! Dese new locals ain't no better off than the dead ones!" Laser pistols levelled towards those organics crawling over the wall of corpses and then stops, watching Marauders trick shot erupt in the air. "Air burst ammo? That ain't fair. I still have to point the old fashioned way." Combat: Frenzy compares his Accuracy to 50: Success! The munitions sometimes hit the locals behind the knee, but just as often just fly into them just about anywhere. It's not pretty, but at least it helps stem the tide. Frenzy's spray of lasers helps as well, but without the tapes' more famous area attacks the Larramanians are starting to close the distance on the Decepticons. "REPORT!" Scorponok barks at the gumbies as he fires shots at the inhabitants. "Uh, we're just now starting to unload the drugs into the water supply, sir!" one of the gumbies says as he dumps a crate full of drugs into an open pipe. Rodimus Prime has arrived. What any Autobot happening upon this scene will see is: Frenzy, Marauder, and Scorponok firing upon a horde of LJ'ers, enormous property damage, a huge chasm with lava spurting out of it, and some Decepticon gumbies pouring what looks like a lot of pills into a water treatment plant. Well, it sort of worked. The important thing is that the indigenous life forms seem to be impaired. Their ability to wage war is diminished, and that's what Maruader hoped to achieve. As he lowers down, he looks for any 'leaders' or particularly nasty belligerents and tries to pick them off. <> He then lands near Frenzy, and joins in shooting the hapless creatures. Jetfire has been preoccupied with observing the situation, as well as keeping 'George' out of trouble this entire time. But it would seem that the drones have the situation under control now. However, he's just detected a group of Decepticon gumbies who appear to be attempting to drug the native population using their water supply. With what he is not quite sure, but he's determined to find out. The scientist approaches the gumbies, his guard up. "Decepticons! What do you think you are doing to this planet's native water supply?" he demands. The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Autobots! Blast it, always interfering at the worst times!" <'Decepticon'> Special Agent Marauder says, "It's almost predictable." <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "Actually it's the best time! We've already done what we need to do." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Not yet! We haven't unloaded all the drugs!" <'Decepticon'> Frenzy says, "I meant decimating the local organic population without them getting in the way, but okay, drugs." Suddenly, an orange beacon of hope flashes through the atmosphere, passing over the Decepticaused chaos: The Autobot attack shuttle Retoris. Light artillery opens fire on the Decepticon operation in a vain attempt at disruption/ On board, Rodimus Prime surveys the destruction, a grim look of determination on his face. "Bring us in fast, Datapop...What are those 'Con grunts up to?" He turns to the assembled Autobots. "Healthabots, you're up. Whatever they're doing, I want it stopped." Bluecross salutes. "Yes sir!" A cargo bay opens, Bluecross and her team deploying towards the Decepticon gumbies. The Retoris touches down nearby, and Prime steps out, shaking his head. "I expect this from Scorponok, but you, Zarak...I thought you were made of stern stuff." <'Decepticon'> Lord Zarak says, "Perhaps I can play to Rodimus's greatest weakness--his compassion! Do not attack the Autobots. Focus on defending the operation from the inhabitants!" <'Decepticon'> Special Agent Marauder says, "Aye, sir." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Bah!" The grunts aren't even part of a cool gumby team like the Healthabots, so they drop the crates when the Healthabots menace them and hide behind Scorponok! "Oh for the love of--" Scorponok growls. He transforms into scorpion to continue firing on the inhabitants, but meanwhile, Zarak lands away from him, and slowly approaches Rodimus on foot. "Rodimus Prime, Jetfire! I'm glad you're here--we're about to wrap up, actually! You see, Rodimus, we've recently discovered that these poor aliens had not always behaved as they do! No--once upon a time they were as sane as you or I! Then, however, they missed a vital shipment of anti-psychotic medications from another world, and ever since then they have been caught in the throes of madness! However, we have found and recovered this shipment, and we are... helping administer it!" He smiles pleasantly while Scorponok screams and fires electric death behind him. Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! As commanded, Marauder takes only a passing interest in Bluecross and her Healthabots. He wants to know where they are, but he's not going to interfere. Instead he focuses on those organics, flying over towards the gumbies and trying to protect them with laser blasts from the horrible, evil indigenous LJ'ers. When his Electron Cannon overheats, he's been using it a lot today, he switches to a simple laser gun. Problem is, the gumbies run for cover at the first sign of the Healthabots. So much for that plan. Glancing at Zarek, he sees the Headmaster playing on the Autobots good nature. Powering down his laser gun, he tries to stun the inhabitants now. Yeah, like they're doing this for them! Frenzy lets Scorponok and Lord Zarak do all the talking. Talkin's for chumps anyways! "Hey you! Hands off the merchandise!" A blast of laser fire aimed at one of the locals, in the throws of madness, threatening some of the Con gumbies. Watching as the goons on his side of the spinny badge chicken out at the sight of the Healthybots, Frenzy throws his arms up. "Get back to work you chumps, or it's more Baby-baby for you!" When the Decepticon Gumbies scatter, the Healthabots do their best to form a perimeter between the Decepticons and the locals, soaking up fire from both sides. Rodimus walks forward towards Zarak and Scorponok, photon eliminators humming to life. "Firing on an innocent populace isn't a prescription I've ever seen a doctor write. It stops now." He raises his arms towards Scorponok, wrist mounted weapon systems charged. "Or I stop you." Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Jetfire raises an optic ridge at Zarak. "Yes, I see that you are certainly helping them, by slaughtering them." he says wryly, his weapons still charged and ready to fire at a moment's notice. "And besides that, how do we know you aren't simply poisoning them? Allow me to examine the substance you are administering." he insists. Unlike Rodimus, he is willing to give them the benefit of the doubt...but why would the Decepticons want to help the Larramanians as opposed to simply annihilating them all? With the Healthabots stepping in between the Decepticons and the indigenous population, Marauder ceases his attack. He listens to Rodimus Prime's exchange with Lord Zarek, and follows the mission leader's directions. But other than that, he'll slip into the background for a while. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Lord Zarak gestures grandly to a crate which was dumped by the Deceptigumbies. "Why, feel free, Jetfire! See for yourself! Scorponok, in the interests of... an amiable resolution, could you cease fire, please?" Scorponok grumbles, but complies, his huge body pivoting towards Rodimus, his claws snapping angrily in the air. "Now, Rodimus, here is the situation," Zarak continues. "You can let us dump these drugs into the water supply, or they're going to beat down the Healthybots' shields and you'll be forced to defend yourselves from them, causing massive loss of life, no doubt. We'll leave the moment we've accomplished our mission I swear!" Yes, he got their name wrong. Meanwhile, the Deceptigumbies cower from Frenzy, but they also cower from Rodimus. "I... I dunno what to do!" one squeaks pathetically. Rodimus' awesome leader class weapons would be no match against the horrible, soul-crushing, teeny-bopper dubstep remix Frenzy has ready, to assault the local populace with. But since Lord Zarak gives orders, Frenzy just eye narrows at the poor gumby and points to fingers at him. "You're on my list buddy. Don't expect a rest cycle any time soon, because when you power down? Bam! Drum screech!" Turning back to the two Bots, Frenzy crosses his arms and waits, curious to see how they'd fare when the locals turn on them as well. "LZ's got a point 'dere. We were only defendin' ourselves ya know." Jetfire nods as Scorponok reluctantly ceases fire, and he approaches the crate, crouching to perform a few cursory scans. After about half a breem, he straightens again, turning to Rodimus. "It's true, the contents of these caplets consist primarily of Risperidone, a common neuroleptic." he reports, then frowns. "But...why? Why are you helping these people, Scorponok? Do you hope they will join us in defending Vector Sigma?" Rodimus Prime looks around with a scowl. "I didn't realize that Frenzy and Marauder were certified nurses, Zarak. Typically in these kinds of missions, one would arrive with medical teams and technicians." Like, you know, the Autobots did. "Leave the crates and leave." He takes another step forward. "And while I appreciate your concern for our well being, we'll take our chances. Now, do I have to say it again, or do I start firing warning shots into your bet scorpion?" Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'> roars with laughter at Jetfire's suggestion. "Help them!? I'm not doing this for them, Jetfire! I'm doing this so that the Coalition loses a prime source of fanatically violent and easily goaded soldiers. I'm doing this to SAVE CYBERTRON, and the only thing preventing me FROM RIPPING YOUR HEAD OFF AGAIN FOR ATTEMPTING TO THWART THAT EFFORT is the fact that Zarak there seems to think he can reason with you! I could care less what they do once we dump in the drugs, just so long as they stop attacking my forces!" Lord Zarak gives a modest shrug at Rodimus. "They're not nurses, no, but they are something more important in this case--protection. In case you haven't noticed, in their deranged state, the inhabitants are virtually impossible to reason with. So I suggest--" Zarak is cut off as Scorponok scuttles closer. "You dare threaten me, Rodimus!? I've come within a hair of killing you before, I can do it again!" the scorpion yells. The gumby threatened by Frenzy ulps. "H-hey, we're not all built for combat, uh, right? Heheheh...? Look, uh, hey, maybe I could do you a favor or something, huh? Get out of, um, being beat up or whatever you're going to do?" Frenzy points back towards the Larramanians. "Just keep them out of the supply. Don't need any special favours...For now, shut it. We all might have bigger problems." Frenzy makes sure both of his laser blasters are in a ready condition as it looks like Scorponok's about to lose it... Rodimus Prime looks past Scorponok to the Healthabots. "Jetfire, Blue Cross- I need these people under control so we can take care of them without being shot to death." Returning his attention to Zarak, he scowls, ignoring Scorponok's posturing for the moment. "Saving Cybertron by attacking a sick populace, making us all look like monsters to the rest of the galaxy?" He can't help but shake his head. "I had hoped you'd be above stealing from Galvatron's playbook." As crazy as it seems, Jetfire is starting to think Scorponok might be right. He backs away as the larger Decepticon threatens him, his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, Scorponok, but when did I ever say anything about thwarting you? I simply wished to verify the truthfulness of Zarak's words. And now that I have..." he trails off, glancing at Rodimus, then lowers his voice. "Rodimus...are you certain driving them away is wise? A capability to at least temporarily work with them when our objectives align may prove vital to our efforts in saving Vector Sigma from destruction by the Coaltion." He says somewhat nervously. He knows it might be somewhat of an outrageous suggestion to make, especially to Rodimus, but it is his honest opinion. "...at least, it would increase our chances of succeeding against the Coalition." Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'> shudders with rage as he scuttles closer. "Now he ignores me, Zarak! I cannot let this stand!" But Zarak holds out a hand to halt Scorponok. "Enough." Looking back to Rodimus, Zarak replies, "Perhaps that is how the galaxy will see us. But from my point of view, these people are a danger to everyone in the galaxy. How can people live like this, flying into a mindless rage over a stray comment? How can we co-exist with those who lash out unpredictably over remarks that may have no ill intent whatsoever? You Autobots are always so... *judgmental* of us, and yet, time and again I've seen that your lighter, more sympathetic approach causes more problems than it solves, and if you won't stop interfering with our operation, that will simply be another case of your ideology failing yet again." Gumbycon nods, wringing his wrists. He shuffles nearer to the crates, as if to protect them, though in truth the Healthabots are doing more in that regard with their shield. "Heheh, anything you say, little guy! Er, big guy! Guy!" Rodimus Prime is almost amused, listening to Zarak's argument. The Nebulan could be describing most of the Decepticon Empire right now. "How can we co-exist with those that lash out in rage that are a danger to the entire galaxy?" Whether or not he knows it, he echos Optimus: "That's a question you should ask yourself, Zarak. You say you want to help, but I only see a much stronger group of bullies slaughtering these people like so much cattle." Rodimus shakes his head at Jetfire. He's not thrown by the open disagreement- the young Prime still gets plenty of that from the Autobot ranks. "When innocent lives are being lost, we have no aligned objectives, Jetfire. These people are not our enemies, and they don't need our wrath- they need our help." His attention back to Zarak, he concludes. "Jetfire is more capable than any number of Decepticon 'medics' (he gestures at Frenzy) to safely help these people. This transparent compassion quest of yours ends now." Frenzy bahs! "Too much talk, not enough blowing stuff up! I'll get the ship ready to go Lord Zarak." He just gives the gumby and strange look and then back to Rodimus Prime, giving the Bot leader a friendly wave before he heads back up the ramp. "I think I did alright! Didn't kill anyone, they did that themselves. Well, and Rumble with his opening giant chasms and the lava and the burning! Hahahah!" One last laugh before he dissapears into the bowels of the Hellbender "I still think it would be beneficial if we could learn to cooperate at least where appropriate...." Jetfire mutters, sighing as Rodimus rebuffs his argument, shaking his head. such as in situations like these. "Both of us oppose the Coalition's objective to destroy Vector Sigma." He still thinks being able to temporarily align with the Decepticons is beneficial, but he doubts his superior will see reason in it. For now he just stands there, his arms folded in a dissatisfied expression on his face. Now it's Zarak's turn to feel angry as Rodimus deftly turns his own words against him! Zarak's jaw tightens, but he manages to keep his cool. "Hmh. Yes, Frenzy, thank you, you've been quite helpful." He addresses Rodimus with a grand oratorial voice. "The Decepticons are a tool by which I will bring order to the galaxy, Rodimus! Don't compare me to these Larramanians--they offer nothing but chaos. Regardless, if you're truly willing to help rather than hinder... Scorponok, transform!" Scorponok complies, transforming back into robot mode, Zarak forming his head. "Don't think you've cowed me, Rodimus Prime! One day, one day soon, I'll add you to my tally of murdered Primes! But until then, feel free to pick up the pieces with the help of your poor man's Protectobots! HAHAHAHA!" Cackling madly, he stalks back into the Hellbender. The gumbies follow suit, and soon the ship lifts off into the sky, the drugs left behind. Rodimus Prime gives Scorponok a nod. "I'm looking forward to testing my meddle against the Empire's substitute emperor." As the Decepticons head for the Hellbender, he gestures to Jetfire as he walks past him, towards the Healthabots. "We've got a lot of work to do." Lessons in common sense that alliances with the Decepticons have been a good idea never can wait- these people needed to be helped first. Rodimus Prime pauses, and looks back at the ship. "Zarak. Is it true? Does the Assembly intend to use these people's illness to their advantage?" Marauder has been standing back, allowing Zarek, Scorponok, and Frenzy to do the talking. A thought emerges, beware the quiet ones. He too walks towards the Hellbender, but he does hang back for a moment. With one massive foot on the ramp, and the other on Larramanian ground, he says, "When we touched down on this worthless planetoid, it was inhabited by nothing more than cattle. They had no purpose but to be used as weapons by the wicked and unscrupulous. Thanks to our efforts, they will get their lives back, such as they are. We are not evil. We are not monsters. We are Cybertronian, like you. We simply believe, rightfully so, that we are superior. We give them back their lives because it suits us. We could just as easily have poisoned the planets atmosphere. You should remember that" and he steps forward, but not so fast that he won't hear any retort. Jetfire nods curtly and gets to work helping the Healthabots with the drugs. "Yes, sir." He quite obviously still disagrees with Rodimus, but doesn't say anything about it. At the Prime's comment on the Coalition he simply shrugs. "I wouldn't put it past them." Rodimus Prime gives Marauder a polite smile while he waits for a reponse from Zarak. "Listen to him, Jetfire. He honestly believes what he's saying. That's what makes the Decepticon Empire so dangerous. That's we'll never have a common purpose." Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'> pauses at the hatch into the Hellbender, sneering at Rodimus. But Zarak does detach from him briefly to answer that question. "What do you think, Rodimus?" Zarak says. "They already have been! The Coalition, or perhaps I should say *Silas*, have been gleefully exploiting these people as shock troops, expending them by the thousands to overwhelm our outposts. And these, by the way, are the people your fellow Autobots have aided. You're a fool, Prime." Jetfire watches as Zarak continues to argue his case. He is partially right. But at the same time Rodimus is partially right as well. Though not completely. "Rodimus, if the Coalition manages to pull enough support from the rest of the galaxy, we may well not have a choice in the matter, unless we are to simply allow Vector Sigma to be destroyed. And without Vector Sigma, Cyberton will fall into chaos and disrepair." Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Rodimus Prime turns to Jetfire, done with the Decepticons for now. "I need you to take a step back and look at the bigger picture here, Jetfire. The galaxy is afraid of what we're capable of. We're powerful- absurdly so- and when they see what the Decepticons are willing to do with that power, they have every right to be afraid. Our goal isn't just to defeat the Decepticons, Jetfire- it's to help the galaxy realize that not only do they not have to fear us, but that we're a benefit. That we belong. Siding with the Decepticons just justifies their fear." In the distance, the Healthabots begin deploying low level gas cannisters, attempting to calm the populace down. "All of this is about fear. They're terrified of us. We're scared of losing our planet. So we all fall back to our most primative instincts and lash out. There are solutions to this thing that don't involve a final, bloody show down. You have to believe that, Jetfire. You have to have faith. Otherwise, we've already lost." Once all the Decepticons are aboard, the Hellbender pulls in its ramps, seals itself up and lifts off. It's rare that his ship departs from an encounter with Autobots without it or its inhabitants trying to murder said Autobots, so the Autobots should probably enjoy the moment while they can. Jetfire vents a sigh again, sitting down heavily on a rock. He was afraid Rodimus would say that. There was no arguing with former Hot Rod on this, either. One of the Healthabots bothers him about a malfunctioning cannister, which he willingly takes and begins opening the main valve to see where something might have gone wrong. "No, Rodimus. We don't don't know that. While that may be true of some, we can't sure without conducting some sort of galaxy-wide psychological profile. And even if there somehow possible, how could we trust that the results are reliable?" He just shakes his head, sighing again. "Never mind. Just...carry on." he turns away and busies himself with the broken cannister.